Pink
by kawaii cookie-chan
Summary: This colour reminded him of her, his mermaid love... Natsume, Ruka, Koko and Yuu all fell in love with mermaids when they were young. Now three years later they meet girls that are a lot like them... mikanxnatsume rukaxhotaru annaxkoko yuuxnonoko
1. Memories

Ohayo minna

**Ohayo minna! I am very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I have been really busy. This is my first Gakuen Alice fanfic, hope you enjoy!**** I don't own the songs I use!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Hi Mikan!**

**Mikan: Konichiwa Little.miss.kawaii!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Mikan: Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: I'm so sad…**

**Mikan: Let's go find Hotaru!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Yay! Hotaru!**

**Hotaru: What?**

**Little.miss.kawaii/ Mikan: Hotaru! (Runs for a hug)**

Baka baka baka!

**Little.miss.kawaii/ Mikan: Itai… Ahhhh the baka gun! Run!!**

**--**

Chapter 1 Memories

"Sakura-sama!"

A brown-haired mermaid turned around. "Yes? What is it Yuki?"

"The Queen wanted to see you." the mermaid said timidly. "She is waiting in the throne room."

The mermaid smiled. "Thank you Yuki." She looked at the small mermaid. "How many times have I told you not to call me Sakura-sama? Call me Mikan, ok?"

The mermaid nodded and the other one grinned. With a swish of her tail the pink mermaid left towards the throne room.

Throne room-

The mermaid swam happily through the palace halls. She stopped and opened a door.

The room was pretty much empty except for a figure in the throne and three other mermaids.

"Hotaru! Anna! Nonoko!" she greeted as she swam over to the three of them.

"Hi Mikan!" two mermaids replied.

"Hotaru!" yelled Mikan as she swam over to hug her.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Itai…" Mikan rubbed her head. "Hotaru, why did you use the baka gun?"

"Because you're a baka." Hotaru said.

Mikan stayed quiet for two minutes. "Hey! You called me a baka!" she yelled.

Her friends sweatdropped. Mikan was so dense.

"Mikan dear." the person sitting on the throne called.

"Yes okaa-san?"

"I have something to discuss with you and your friends. Come here."

The four mermaids swam to the throne and sat down on the steps.

Mikan was worried her mother looked very anxious about something.

"Okaa-san is there anything wrong?"

Her mother had a faraway look in her eye for a moment but then she looked at her daughter with a smile on her face. "It's time to fulfill the promise I made three years ago."

_Flashback 3 __years ago_

_Eleven __year old Mikan met her friends with a grin on her face. "Guys, I just came up with a fantastic idea!"_

"_What is it? What is it?" asked Anna and Nonoko looking excited._

_Mikan motioned for them to come closer. "Let's go and visit the world above!" she said._

"_You mean the human world?" Anna gasped._

_Mikan nodded._

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"_Itai… Hotaru what was that for?" Mikan said rubbing her head. _

"_Baka, you know we're not allowed." Hotaru said holding her gun._

"_Please Hotaru-chan?" Mikan begged with a pout._

"_No."_

_Anna and Nonoko seemed to have caught Mikan's excitement. "Please Hotaru please?" they begged._

"_No."_

"_PLEASE?" they whined._

"_Fine."_

"_Yay!" the three of them danced around. _

"_If we get caught it's all your fault."_

"_Come on let's go!" Mikan yelled._

_Baka!_

"_Ow… Hotaru!" Mikan shouted._

"_We can't go now you baka. We'll get seen by the humans. We'll go tonight when they're asleep." Hotaru said._

_Later that night-_

_The four mermaids swam silently through the water careful not to wake anyone._

"_Wow!" Nonoko gasped as she looked out of the water. _

_Fireworks were blooming in the sky and the girls were amazed, it was their first time to see fireworks._

"_Are they flowers?" Mikan asked._

"_No, you silly. I think they are called fireworks." Hotaru said looking up at the sky._

_Mikan closed her eyes and began to sing._

_**Kokoro no hane kara hikoukigumo**_

_**Anata no sugato wo egaite iku**_

_**Otona ni naru no wa tooku wa nai keredo**_

_**Ima wa kono mama de yubi no saki dake**_

_**Gyutto shite mo ii ka na**_

_The other girls joined in._

_**Koi wa nagarekaze ni naare**_

_**Anata no moto e todoke**_

_**Magattari shicha dame da yo sunao na atashii de**_

_Somewhere else-_

"_Hey guys do you hear that?" Ruka asked. _

_The other boys nodded, they could hear the singing too._

_Ruka looked at Natsume who gave him a nod._

"_Come on Ruka, Koko, Yuu." Natsume led them towards the voices._

_They hid behind some rock as they listened to the song._

_**Hoshi wa michite okkochite **_

_**Atashi no michi wo terashiteku**_

_**Taisetsu na mirai e to…**_

_**Fuwari sugao-flavour tobasou…**_

"_Aren't you cold?" a voice asked._

_Mikan turned and gasped. They were seen._

_Hotaru muttered something under her breath. "What?" Mikan asked._

"_Thank kami they are only kids."_

_Mikan held her breath as she turned around. There were four boys looking at them._

"_What are you doing here so late at night?" a boy with raven hair asked. He eyed their tops. "Playing mermaids?" he smirked._

"_Well as a matter of fact we aren't playing mermaids." Anna said getting annoyed._

_Koko, a boy with sandy hair stared at her. "She's cute." he thought._

"_Yeah," Nonoko said glaring at the boys._

_The boy with glasses, Yuu looked at her. "She… is so pretty."_

"_Of course you're playing mermaids." the boy said again. "You're wearing shell tops."_

_Mikan giggled. The boys looked at her. "Well, we aren't playing mermaids… because we are mermaids!" she laughed as she flipped her pink tail in the air._

_The boy's jaws just fell straight to the ground. Anna lifted her green tail in the air while Nonoko's blue tail was seen when she did an underwater flip. Hotaru was underwater with her purple tail hanging in the air. The boy's sweatdropped._

"_Wow…" a boy with blonde hair said. "Mermaids…"_

"_Don't be rude!" Mikan yelled as she pulled Hotaru out of the water._

_Ruka's eyes widened. The mermaid had long dark violet hair and a pair of violet eyes._

_The boys stood there gaping at the sight. They were talking to mermaids!_

_Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"_Ow…" the boys were lying flat on their backs, courtesy to Hotaru's baka gun._

_Mikan laughed nervously. "I'm sorry guys… How about I take you to have a look around as an apology?"_

_Three of the boys looked at Hotaru nervously. The other one remained silent._

"_Hide that gun!" Mikan hissed._

_Mikan swam up to two of__ the boys and held their hands. A bubble formed around them. "There!" she said satisfied. "You can breathe underwater now."_

_She did the same with the other boys and cautiously the boys slid in the water. The mermaid was right, they could breathe underwater and they weren't even wet!_

_Each girl took a boy's hand. The boy's blushed but the girls didn't notice._

_The four mermaids took them to sea the wonders of the ocean world. Sea animals swam around and the boys thought they were beautiful._

"_This girl is pretty cute." Natsume thought looking at Mikan who was holding his hand. He heard a laugh and glared at Koko. "Don't invade my privacy!" he yelled in his mind._

_Hours passed and the girls led the boy's back to shore. _

"_That was fun!" Anna laughed. Koko smiled, she was so pretty when she laughed._

"_We've got to go now. It's almost dawn." Hotaru said. The laughing stopped and were replaced with sad looks._

_They started to swim away. "Wait!" Ruka yelled, they stopped. "Will we ever see you again?"_

_Mikan looked at him sadly. "I don't think so, but if we're lucky we're sure to meet each other again." she smiled._

"_Don't forget us!" she yelled as she followed her friends into the water._

_The next day-_

"_Okaa-san I have a request." Mikan said._

"_What is it Mikan?"_

_Mikan took a deep breath. "Okaa-san…can I visit the human world?"_

_Her mother's eyes widened but they softened. She had always known that this day would come._

"_Of course dear. When you turn fourteen you can go to the human world…"_

--

**Did you like it? This is the longest chapter I have ever written! The song I used is Sugao-flavour ****from Kirarin Revolution. It's really cool. You can listen to it here on this website : /watch?vatDds9mHaUs**** . I recommend it. Please review to comment or give me ideas. Onegai!**


	2. Off to the human world

It's chapter two of Pink

**It's chapter two of Pink! Did you enjoy the last chapter? Hope you did, please read and review or I will hunt your down!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Who's doing the disclaimer? There's no one here!**

**Anna: Hello Little.miss.kawaii! **

**Little.miss.kawaii: Anna! You're here for the disclaimer?**

**Anna: Yes. Want a cookie? (holds a plate of moving dough lumps)**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Eheheh… no thank you. I'll pass.**

**Anna: Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own Gakuen Alice! Anyone want a cookie?**

**(Everyone shrinks back)**

**Little.miss.kawaii****: Well here's chapter two of Pink! No Anna, I DO NOT want a cookie. **

**--**

Chapter two Off to the human world

Mikan's eyes widened as she recalled the past events.

"Okaa-san did you really mean it? I thought…" Mikan said shocked.

Her mother smiled. "Of course dear, a promise is a promise isn't it? I promised to let you visit the human world and I always keep my promises."

"Thank you Okaa-san!" Mikan cried as she hugged her mother.

Mikan's mother made Mikan sit down again. "Now I need to talk about this 'trip' of yours. Wait a minute, I have something for all of you."

Mikan's mother produced a velvet cushion with four necklaces on it. They were simple, a chain with a pearl dangling off the end.

"My lady, what is this?" Hotaru asked fingering the delicate chains.

"These," the Queen held up a necklace, " Are special necklaces that enable you to talk with each other by telepathy. They only work if you're wearing them so keep them with you at all times ok? You can always call for the others if you need help."

She handed each girl a necklace. Mikan's was pink, Anna had a light green one, Nonoko had a blue necklace and Hotaru had a purple pearl on her necklace. They placed them around their necks.

"Now," the Queen looked solemn, "You must not get wet. If you get wet you will turn back into a mermaid and the humans will see you. Secondly, you must not tell a human that you are actually mermaids or you will turn into sea foam."

"What happens if someone finds out?" asked Nonoko worriedly.

"If you trust them enough then you can give them the seal of truth if not you may have to erase their memories. " the Queen explained.

The girls looked at each other nervously.

"Wait, where will we stay?" asked Hotaru.

"Don't worry. I have enrolled you at a school called Gakuen Alice. I am very familiar with the headmaster and he knows that you are mermaids but you still have to keep it a secret. I am sure he will arrange you rooms personally. Any other questions?"

"Okaa-san, how do you know the headmaster?" Mikan asked.

Her mother's eyes saddened for a moment. "He saved me. You were still a baby then but I was caught by some fishermen once and he saved me from then. But your father…"

Mikan kept her mouth shut. She knew her mother got upset whenever her father was mentioned.

"You shall leave tonight. The headmaster will send someone to escort you to the school. Stay safe dears." the Queen gave them all a hug and they swam to their rooms to prepare.

"Hotaru," the Queen called as they were leaving. Hotaru swam back to the Queens' side.

"Yes, your Grace?"

"Please look after Mikan for me. I know she will be safe in your hands." the Queen was looking a bit sad.

"I will. That baka will be safe with me."

"Thank you."

Later that night

Four mermaids swam toward the surface of the sea. Mikan hoisted herself onto the beach. Her waist -length hair shortened until they were just a bit past her shoulders. She watched as her tail disappeared and formed into legs.

She stood up and stumbled a bit. _"Why is it so hard walking with legs??"_

The same happened to the others. Anna and Nonoko's hair grew shorter and they each gained a pair of legs.

"Hotaru! Your hair!" Mikan gasped.

Hotaru's long violet hair shortened until it was a bit past her ears. Her purple tailed had gone and were replaced with legs.

"Oh no…" Anna and Nonoko knew that Hotaru had always been proud of her silky. long hair and now it was almost all gone.

"Don't worry. It will be normal when I'm in the water." Hotaru said.

"Are you?"

They turned to see a figure walking towards them.

"I'm Narumi I'm from Gakuen Alice?"

"You're the escort!" Mikan exclaimed.

The man looked relieved. "I'm Narumi a teacher at Gakuen Alice. I am afraid the Headmaster is busy so he has appointed me to be your guide."

He showed them to a car and they got in.

"Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked.

They had just met but they were getting along like they've known each other for years.

"What's Gakuen Alice like?"

"Well," he turned the car to the left. "You get a room in the dorms but you have to share it with a room mate and… you get a monthly allowance depending on you level."

Hotaru looked up when she heard the word 'money.'

"We get money for free?"

"Yes. You can spend the money in Central Town which is like a market place in the school grounds. It sells things made from Alices."

"Does everyone have an Alice?" Anna asked.

"Yes. Everyone who attends the academy has an Alice. Oh and you will be put in different alice classes depending on your type." Narumi explained.

"Are you our teacher?" Nonoko asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. I will be your homeroom teacher, I look forward to having you in my class."

"Me too Sensei!" Mikan yelled.

"We're here." Narumi said as they pulled in the school.

Mikan was amazed. The school grounds were so big!

They got out of the car and Narumi led them towards a building. "These are the middle school dorms. This is where you'll be sleeping. I'm sure you get used to the school soon." Narumi said looking at Mikan's face.

The five of them stopped in front of a room. "This room is yours, Anna and Nonoko."

The two girls entered the room and shut the door.

Mikan and Hotaru went to the room next door.

"Well see you in class tomorrow!" Narumi said waving.

"Bye Sensei!"

Mikan and Hotaru walked into the room. It was quite big. There were two beds and two desks. Bookshelves and lamps stood in the room and outside the window you could see the sea.

Mikan plopped herself in one of the beds.

Hotaru walked to one of the desks. There was an envelope on it.

She opened it and started to read the letter inside.

_Dear Mikan and Hotaru,_

_I welcome you to Gakuen Alice and I hope you enjoy your stay. Everything you need will be provided. Some of the teachers know and will be able to help if you need anything. I have noticed that the bathtub is a bit too small but I have especially prepared something for you. Go to the closet and rap the back of it three times. You will find a surprise!_

_Yours sincerely, _

_Headmaster _

Hotaru threw the letter at Mikan and walked to the closet while Mikan was reading it. She rapped the wall three times and it slid open to reveal a secret door. She peered inside and saw Anna and Nonoko looking too.

"You got a letter too?"

Anna and Nonoko nodded.

The three of them walked down the little staircase with Mikan following behind. They gasped. Inside there was a room with a pool in it (clear water) and it was a bit like a mini beach. There was sand on the sand on the sides of the pool and it was absolutely perfect.

"Thank you." Mikan whispered.

They trudged back up the stairs and went to their separate rooms and went to sleep looking forward to the classes tomorrow.

The next day-

The classroom was noisy as usual with the usual shouts of-

"Natsume-kun I LOVE YOU!!"

"Ruka-kun your so hot!"

"Koko-kun kyaa! Can I be your girlfriend?"

"Yuu-kun! You're the best!"

And as usual the four boys ignored the squealing fangirls. Natsume was reading his manga, Ruka was petting his rabbit and Koko and Yuu were talking. They were used to this daily screaming, obviously.

Narumi pranced into the classroom.

"You're late." Natsume said. "And you look gay."

"Well I have a reason for being late." Narumi said ignoring Natsume's insult. "Come in girls!"

--

**Did you like chapter 2? In the next chapter the boys will meet the girls but for now please stay tuned for chapter 3! Please review… I beg you… or you will have one of Anna's cookies! (holds a dancing lump of stuff)**

**Review!**


	3. Hi everyone!

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! Sorry for my late updates but it's almost the holidays so I will be able to update more regularly. Anyway, here's chapter three of Pink. Please read and review! Hope you like!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Who's doing the disclaimer?!**

**Ruka: Ohayo Little.miss.kawaii.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Oh! Ruka, it's you!**

**Ruka: I'm here for the disclaimer.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Yay! Wait… why am I so happy? I should be sad cos this is a disclaimer.**

**Ruka: Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Why?! This world is too cruel to me! (falls onto knees and starts crying)**

**Ruka: Um… so please review!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Why is this world so cruel…WHY?!**

Chapter three Hi everyone!

The class stared at the doorway and a pink haired girl walk inside. She was smiling nervously as she walked to the front of the class.

Everyone started whispering about her and Koko looked up.

He went into a state of shock. This girl looked like the mermaid he had met when they were younger. It's not everyday you see a girl with pink hair now is it?

"Koko? Are you okay?" Yuu asked waving his hand in front of Koko's face.

"Oh my god…"

Yuu looked at the place where Koko was looking and his eyes bulged. She looked exactly like one of the mermaids he had seen before.

Koko stared at her with his mouth open. Natsume and Ruka were a bit shocked too.

"So everyone this is you new classmate!" Narumi trilled. "Anna, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The girl nodded and looked up at the class with a smile on her face.

"Pleased to meet you everyone. My name is Umenomiya Anna. I'm 14 years old and I have to alice of cooking. My favourite colour is pink and I hope we can be friends."

"Now where should you sit?" Narumi said talking to himself.

"Anna, your seat is next to Koko. Koko raise your hand!" Narumi said.

Koko was still in a state of shock so Yuu raised his hand for him. Anna looked at her seatmate and was surprised.

_He looks like that boy…_

She went down the aisle towards her seat and sat down.

**They sit in rows. Four person to each row. The eight of them sit at the back of the classroom. This is the seating order. Bench 1 - Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka. Bench 2- Koko, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu.**

"I'm Anna. Pleased to meet you Koko!" Anna said sticking out her hand.

Koko shook her hand robotically. "Pleased to meet you… I'm Koko." he mumbled.

He flinched.

"Koko, are you okay?" Anna asked.

_Too many thoughts! My head…_

"I'm alright. I have the mind-reading alice so everyone's minds go crazy when something new happens. So… their thoughts all come to me." he explained.

Anna nodded and turned back to the front.

_She does look a lot like that mermaid… they can't be the same person… can they?_

"Next!" Narumi called.

Nonoko walked in. She had a confident aura around her and didn't seem too nervous.

"Konichiwa! My name is Ogasawara Nonoko. I have the alice of chemistry. I like too make potions when I have free time so… please look after me!" Nonoko said introducing herself.

Yuu was quite shocked.

_I'm seeing things… they almost look the same._

"Iincho… Iincho!" Narumi called.

"Yes, Narumi-sensei?"

"I said that Nonoko will be your new seatmate and you will also be her partner. So, look after her okay?"

Yuu nodded stiffly but smiled when the blue-haired girl took a seat beside him.

"Hi. I'm Yuu Tobita. I'm the class representative but you can call me Iincho like the others if you want…"

Nonoko smiled. "Hi Yuu! I'm Nonoko. Pleased to meet you!"

The class waited for the next person to come in. In walked a girl with short raven hair and pale violet eyes. She had a girl with pigtails in her hair wrapped around her leg. The class sweatdropped.

"Konichiwa. My name is Imai Hotaru… I have the alice of invention and I like to make stuff. Don't get on the wrong side of me or you will regret it…"

The class gulped nervously. The new girl had this evil aura radiating off her.

"Mikan. Get off."

"But Hotaru, I want you to stay here! I don't want to stand here by myself!" the girl around Hotaru's leg whined.

"Get off or suffer."

"No Hotaru. Stay here!"

"Now."

Mikan shook her head stubbornly and Hotaru sighed. She took out something from her backpack.

"You are going to lose a lot of brain cells…"

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

Mikan flew off Hotaru and landed on the floor.

"Itai… Hotaru!"

"I did warn you." Hotaru said looking at the girl.

"That hurt. You upgraded you baka gun!" the brunette yelled pointing at the invention on Hotaru's hand.

"Be quiet. Or I will use the baka cannon."

"Noooooo!!" Mikan yelled.

The class sweatdropped at the sight. A hysterical brunette and an emotionless inventor. What a sight.

Ruka looked at Hotaru closely.

_She looks a lot like her… except for the hair._

"What are you looking at?" Hotaru said pointing her evil invention towards Ruka.

"NO!" a girl with green hair jumped in front of the blonde.

"As president of the Natsume and Ruka fan-club, I will not allow-"

**Baka!**

As you have probably guessed the president of the fanclub was thrown onto the floor and wasout cold. All courtesy to Hotaru's _upgraded _baka gun.

"That is what will happen if you mess with me." Hotaru said.

Everyone eyed her gun nervously and gulped. She was one dangerous girl.

"Eheheh… you can sit next to Ruka, Imai-san." Narumi said looking at her gun.

Hotaru nodded and went to her seat.

"Um… I'm Ruka Nogi…"

"Imai Hotaru. Get in my way and deal with this." she put the baka gun close to his face.

Ruka laughed nervously and backed away.

"Ruka-sama! I'll protect you!"

The fan-club president was awake and was standing behind Ruka.

"Nogi…"

"Um… yes, Imai-san?"

"Duck."

Ruka did as he was told because he knew what would happen if her didn't.

Hotaru whipped out a mini cannon from her bag and shot the seaweed-hair girl into the wall, which left a Sumire-shaped dent.

"Idiots just don't learn do they?"

"HOTARU-CHAN!"

Everyone turned towards the brunette with waterfalls spurting from her eyes.

"Hotaru… you left me!" the girl wailed.

"Be quiet baka. Introduce yourself or you will be the next target." she raised her cannon at Mikan. The class looked at the inventor nervously.

The brunette stood up and dusted herself off. She looked back up with a smile on her face.

"Ohayo minna-san! I'm Sakura Mikan but you can call me Mikan! I'm 14 years old and I have the alice of nullification. (Mikan is also a multi-alice user but that's a secret for now.) I like to eat sweets!" Mikan said.

The class watched her carefully. They had never seen anyone as cheerful as her before. She was so… bright and energetic.

Natsume glanced up from his manga and looked at Mikan.

_She… that mermaid… they look so alike!_

"Oh dear…"

Mikan turned towards her teacher. "What's the matter sensei?"

"Well… the only seat available is next to Hyuuga-san."

Mikan followed to where Narumi was looking and did a double-take.

_Black hair… red eyes. He is!_

"Don't worry I'll be okay."

Mikan walked to the seat and sat down next to the flame-caster. Everyone watched her. No one had ever approached Natsume so openly before, well… except for Sumire that is but she's different.

"I'm Sakura Mikan. Please to meet you!" she greeted.

"Hn."

"Well, you could just be nice and say hi back!" Mikan said puffing out her cheeks.

Mikan was so brave. Now everyone admired her. No one and I mean no one has ever spoken to Natsume like that before.

"Shut up little girl or I'll burn you." Natsume said.

"Go ahead. I.dare.you." she said.

All eyes were on the two. A grinning Mikan and an annoyed Natsume. Oooh… this is not going to be good…

Natsume tried to burn her hair but he failed. Mikan tilted her head onto an angle.

"Can't you do it?" she asked grinning cheekily. "You can't. I do have the nullification alice you know."

Natsume was pissed but he just went back to reading his manga.

"Well since we have new students you get a free day!" Narumi said as he danced outside of the room.

Anna and Nonoko came to where Hotaru and Mikan were and everyone was introduced to each other.

"Do you guys want to go to Central Town?" Yuu asked. "We could show you around."

"What's Central Town?" Mikan asked.

**Baka!**

"Itai…" Mikan clutched her head. "Hotaru!"

Hotaru blew her baka gun. "Baka. Don't you remember? Narumi said it was a place where you can buy stuff."

"Yeah." Koko said. "There's lots of shops there."

"What star ranking are you guys?" Ruka asked.

"Star ranking?' said the confused Anna and Nonoko.

"Well… each person has a star ranking and you get your monthly allowance which depends on your star level. The higher you are the more rabbits you get." Yuu explained.

_Beep Beep Beep _

They turned to see Hotaru on a mini laptop. "We're all triple stars and we get 100 rabbits each month. That's about 10,000 yen." She had money signs in her eyes.

"Sugoi!" Koko exclaimed. "You've only been here for a day and you have already hacked into the school database!"

"Okay. Let's go!" Mikan yelled.

"Well, the thing is…" Ruka looked at Natsume. "If you want to go to Central Town your partner has to go with you…"

All eyes turned to the flame-caster.

"What?" Natsume snapped. "I am not going to Central Town."

"But!" Mikan protested.

"I want to go to Central Town! I want to go to Central Town!" Mikan wailed.

While Mikan was busy expressing her sadness a little boy of about seven walked into the room and sat beside Natsume. Yep, it was our favourite ghost-caster, Youchii.

"Eh?" Mikan noticed the little boy. "Who is he?"

"He's Youchii Hijiri." Koko said.

"Kawaii!" Mikan exclaimed as she pinched the boy's cheeks. "He's so cute!"

"Ano… Sakura-san, I don't think that's a very good idea…" Ruka said eyeing the frowning boy.

Mikan screamed when several ghosts started chasing her around the classroom.

"Save me! I haven't even been to Central Town yet! I'm not ready to die!" Mikan screamed as she ran back and forth.

The ghosts disappeared as Mikan fell to the floor. "I thought I was going to die!" she cried.

"Onii-chan." Youchii tugged on Natsume's shirt. "I want to go to Central Town."

Natsume looked at the boy and then back to the crying brunette. "Fine. I'll go with you…"

"Yay!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Arigatou Natsume-kun!"

Natsume turned the lightest shade and pink and he turned away.

_Why am I acting like this?!_

_**Baka. You like her.**_

_Who??_

_**I'm your inner. And I said that you like her.**_

_No I don't!_

_**Yeah you do.**_

_I like…_

_**You still like that mermaid from when you were eleven? Man… you don't even know her name.**_

_But!_

_**Is it just me or does that girl look like that mermaid?**_

_Huh? She does…?_

_**Maybe it's just me. I'm thinking about it too much.**_

"Natsume?" Ruka asked. "Aren't you coming? The others have already gone to get ready."

"Hn." the raven-haired boy stood up and walked out of the classroom with his hands in his pockets. Youchii followed him.

**Half an hour later…**

"Geez… are girls ever on time?" Natsume grumbled.

The boys were waiting at the bus stop but the girls were nowhere to be seen.

"Gomenasai…"

The boys turned to see Anna and Nonoko. Yuu and Koko blushed a bit.

Anna was wearing a pink top with a pair of jeans and Nonoko looked really cute in a pale blue sundress.

Our mind-reader and our illusionist thought they looked stunning.

"Where's the baka and that emotionless inventor?' Natsume asked the two girls. Yuu and Koko was still busy gaping at them.

They shrugged. "I think Mikan is coming with Hotaru."

Hotaru soon arrived on her duck scooter with Mikan running behind her.

"Matte! Hotaru!" the girl yelled.

Ruka stared at Hotaru as she landed her scooter.

Hotaru was wearing a purple shirt and a denim skirt with boots.

Mikan arrived to where they were but then she slipped and fell onto the floor.

"Itai…"

"You're so clumsy Polka-dots." said a smirking Natsume.

_Polka-dots?_

Mikan sat and the floor for a few moments before she knew what he was talking about.

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!" she yelled. Mikan glared at the boy.

"You look ugly baka."

In truth, Natsume thought she looked quite nice. She was wearing a simple white top with a pink skirt. She had her hair down and it was blowing in the gentle breeze.

"Hn."

The bus arrived and the nine of them got on. (Youchii's here too, remember?)

After a few moments they arrived at the famous Central Town.

"Sugoi…" the girls said as they looked around.

The place was absolutely enormous and it had hundreds of shops. Clothes, food, toys… it sold pratically everything!

"Onii-chan I want to buy Howalon." Youchii said.

"Oi."

Mikan turned and looked at them. "Are you talking to me?"

"Go and buy some Howalon."

"Howalon? What's that?" Mikan asked.

"Howalon is a type of sweet. It's sort of like marshmallow but it's yummier." Yuu said. "They sell it over there." He pointed to the Howalon store, which had a loooooooooong line of people waiting to buy Howalon.

"The line's so long!" she exclaimed.

"Buy some now. Otherwise next time I won't come." Natsume ordered.

"I would but I haven't got my allowance yet." Mikan said sheepishly.

Natsume sighed and took some money out of his pocket. "Go."

Mikan took the money and hopped to the end of the line. After waiting for god know how long it was finally her turn.

"One small box of Howalon please."

She handed the store keeper the money as he handed her a box.

"Arigatou!"

Mikan went back to where Natsume and Youchii was. "Where did the others go?"

"They left already. They got tired of waiting."

Mikan sat down next to them and handed Youchii the box. "Here you go, Youchii-chan!"

Youchii felt really special at this moment. Not many people were nice to him because he belonged to the dangerous ability class but now he felt like someone cared. (He actually likes Mikan but he just likes getting his ghosts to chase her.)

"Arigatou… Onee-chan." Youchii mumbled. (Remember peoples Youchii is not good at being nice!)

"Did you call me Onee-chan?" Mikan asked.

Youchii nodded.

"Aw…" Mikan said as she hugged him.

Natsume was quite surprised. Youchii was never really nice to anyone but now he was saying thanks… and calling someone onee-chan.

"Youchii-chan, can I have one?" Mikan asked.

The Howalon was pink and it looked really nice. She really wanted to try some.

The silver-haired boy nodded and handed Mikan one of the pink sweets. Mikan took it off him and took a bit out of it.

"Oishii!" Mikan exclaimed. She ate the rest of it. "It's so delicious!"

She took another one out of the box. "Neh, Natsume-kun do you want one?"

Natsume took the Howalon from her and ate it.

"It would've tasted better if you didn't touch it." he said without looking up from his manga.

"Mou, Natsume-kun you're so mean!"

She looked annoyed but then her face softened.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming with me." Mikan flashed Natsume a smile.

Natsume blushed the tiniest bit but Youchii still saw.

"I'm just going to have a look around!" Mikan said as she ran off to the nearest store.

Natsume and Youchii watched as she ran off.

"Neh… you like her don't you Onii-chan?" the seven year old asked.

"Where did you get that idea from?" Natsume snapped.

The boy chuckled. "I saw you blushing when you were looking at Onee-chan."

"SHUT UP." (tsk tsk Natsume you shouldn't use such language around little kids.)

"Do you deny it?" Youchii asked.

Natsume turned his head. "She… just reminds me of someone I know…"

**Later…**

They soon met back up and they headed back to the bus stop. They were silent while they were waiting so Yuu decided to make conversation.

"So… where do you come from?" he asked the girls.

The girls froze.

_**They are using their special telepathy necklaces.**_

"_What do we say?" Mikan asked. _

"_I don't know! But we can't tell them where we really come from!" Anna exclaimed._

'_Think Nonoko, think." Nonoko muttered._

"_Just don't say anything unnecessary ok?" Hotaru said._

"_Oh! Wait! Koko has the mind-reading alice. Can he hear us?" Anna said._

"_Don't worry. I especially made them so that they are alice-proof. He won't be able to hear us." Hotaru said calmly._

"We come from a town pretty far away. It's near the sea." Hotaru said.

Yuu nodded and he started talking to Mikan about the academy's teachers.

The girls breathed a sigh of relief.

**Back at the academy…**

"Oh man! I was so scared they were going to find out!" Mikan exclaimed.

The four girls were in their private bathroom. Mikan was floating on the water lazily and Anna and Nonoko were sitting on the edge of the pool. Hotaru was sitting next to the pool working on her latest invention.

Nonoko swished her tail through the water. "What happens if someone finds out our secret?" she asked worriedly.

Hotaru looked up. "Don't worry. Just don't say anything about our true forms and no one will find out. If they do well…" she held up her invention. "We'll just have to erase their memory."

Anna was looking in the water. She was thinking hard.

"Hey guys," she paused. "Is it just me or do the boys looked like the ones we met when we first came?"

The girls stopped what they were doing and started to think about it too.

"Now that you say it they do look alike…" Hotaru said thoughtfully.

"The boy I met looks exactly like Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yuu looks like the boy I met too…" Nonoko said.

"But, are they really them?" Anna asked.

Hotaru smiled. "We'll just have to find out…"

**Yay! They met each other and the girls have sort of realised who the boys are. Youchii hangs around Natsume too much don't you think? Please send me your comments (or criticism) and I'll give you a box of imaginary Howalon!**

**Review!**


End file.
